El primer amor siempre duele
by NeytiriMadrigal
Summary: Muchas veces, la vida que deseamos tener en nuestros sueños no es la misma a la realidad. Te invito a leer algo de mi historia.


The first love always hurts. ~

ANGST, HURT, AU, OoC

Rated: T.

Eren Y,. LeviFem.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Chapter one: My stupid life.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita, ramera! ¿Por qué demonios no le decía al pobre infeliz que no era bueno en la cama? Y dejaba de gritar como una perra, tratando de fingir un orgasmo.

Con un terrible dolor de cabeza, lentamente levantó sus hojas de economía. Había intentado estudiar toda la noche, ya que hoy tenía un examen muy importante. Y como casi siempre, se había quedado dormida en sus apuntes, encima del escritorio. No podía estar peor. Bueno, tal vez sí.

Sacada de sí misma, salió de la habitación y sin preguntar, ni avisar entró en la de su hermano.

-¡Maldita sea Isabela! ¡Dile de una maldita vez que no es bueno y deja de gritar para que lo crea, por el amor de Dios! –Le gritó a la novia de su hermano. Ambos se alejaron y cubrieron.

-¡Mierda, Levi! –Le gritó él -¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres así?

-Para tu información, Mike. ¡Trate de estudiar toda la puta noche! ¡Pero como no consigues darle buen sexo a tu novia, no he podido! –Gritó y salió de ahí.

Golpeando la puerta, entró al baño.

Suspiró levemente y se paró frente al espejo. No podía verse peor. Como odiaba su vida, como se odiaba a ella misma.

Su madre una ramera, que se ganaba la vida a través de su cuerpo. Su padre un drogadicto, alcohólico que nunca se hizo a cargo de ella. Y su hermano… su hermano no era nada. Un vagabundo, algún día. No veía futuro para ella. A pesar de que estaba tratando de no terminar como los demás miembros de su familia, eso parecía cada vez más imposible.

Para poder despertarse más, decidió tomar una ducha. Luego salió y se preparó para ir al instituto. Bajó las escaleras y esperó encontrarse con su madre, pero como casi siempre lo único que encontró fue una nota sobre la mesa y al lado, dinero. Se acercó a la nota y la leyó. Decía lo mismo de siempre. "Espero que estés bien cariño, aquí te dejo el dinero de esta semana para que compres la comida y pagues las cuentas. El resto quédatelo tú. Te amo cielo, y no dejes que tu hermano arruine tus estudios. Mamá".

Suspiró y tomó el dinero. Estaba por llegar tarde a clases. ¡Maldita sea, el examen!

Rápidamente tomó sus cosas y salió deprisa. ¿Qué podía ser peor? ¡Oh, no! Ella y sus malditos pensamientos. ¡Se había olvidado de las malditas llaves del auto! Otra vez entró y las buscó, cuando las encontró al fin estaba lista para irse.

-¿Mamá dejo dinero? –Le preguntó su hermano de 21 años interrumpiendo su salida.

-Sí, Mike. Pero no es dinero para tus películas porno y cervezas. Debo comprar la comida y pagar las cuentas. –le dijo ella.

-Eres tan aguafiestas.

-Adiós idiota. Y de verdad, no le estas dando buen sexo a tu novia.

-¡Tú no sabes nada, virgencita! –Le dijo fuerte, ya que ella se estaba alejando.

Levi giró y le mostro su dedo medio. Un poco más apurada se subió a su auto y prendió marcha hacia otro agotador día de clases. Por poco y llega tarde, pero afortunadamente no fue así. Se sentó agitada al lado de su única y mejor amiga: Hanji Zoë. Y a pesar de que su madre no es una ramera, su padre no es un adicto y su hermana no va a ser una futura vagabunda, ella tiene problemas con ella misma. Graves problemas.

Ellas dos son, por así decirlo, lo peor de lo peor de todo el instituto. Son vistas como las raras, las drogadictas y hasta dicen que son lesbianas. Levi se ríe de ello y Hanji hace lo mejor posible para que eso parezca más real aún. Se toman de las manos, se tocan el trasero y dicen barbaridades, solo para ver como el resto habla de ellas.

Y a pesar de todo, ambas tienen muy buenas calificaciones. Eso es lo que más llaman la atención. Porque para ser un par de lesbianas con problemas, están bastante bien académicamente.

-Casi llegas tarde, Levi. –Le dijo en voz baja la castaña.

-Lo sé, fue por culpa del imbécil que tengo por hermano. –Le contestó ella.

-Me lo imaginaba. –Dijo y rió por lo bajo.

La profesora de economía entró al salón. Todos se pusieron de pie y la saludaron como todos los días. La señorita Leonhart, se puso de pie y comenzó a repartir las hojas de los exámenes. Levi respiró profundamente y fijó su vista sobre los números.

… … …


End file.
